


[无授权速翻][伽周]补魔梗

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: 没有授权，只翻了肉部分，我就悄悄一翻，大家悄悄一看，有兴趣的话给原作者点个赞（应该很容易找到原作，毕竟这cp就没几篇文……）





	[无授权速翻][伽周]补魔梗

故事背景就是阿周那执着于为不知所踪的御主复仇，以至于他愿意接受任何形式的帮助。即使是迦尔纳提供的帮助。  
然后就是没羞没躁的补魔日常，嗯其实阿周那的魔力供应很充沛呢，他的独自行动技能也够强，不过想着“敌人很强大，需要多次使用宝具，补魔总是有益的”自我欺骗着半推半就接受尼桑帮助的阿周那和淡定地提出“你该补魔了”的迦尔纳都很可爱呢╮(╯▽╰)╭

==========================================================================================

这一日，迦尔纳分开了阿周那的双腿，令后者因这明显的企图而呼吸加速起来。迦尔纳已深谙个中道理，那包裹住阿周那的性器的苍白双唇让他迅速地情动。他有点想对此表示抗议——这一步对补魔来说不是必须的——但是迦尔纳伸出舌头舔舐他的性器时，这些话就被他吞回去了。他捂紧嘴，以免自己发出任何令人难堪的声音。

迦尔纳一边吸他，一边用沾着润滑油的手指操他。对于这个部分，阿周那很难违心地说他不曾享受。连拓张都能这么爽，这都是迦尔纳的错，长着那样适合这等工作的细长手指，轻轻松就能找到让他爽得不行，老二几乎都要为此抽痛起来的那一点，然后轻柔地抚摸他。一声尖叫从指缝中漏了出来。阿周那讨厌这充满渴求的声音。他讨厌这一切。（假的）

迦尔纳的手指，迦尔纳的嘴唇，这双管齐下的侵犯让他无暇喘息。就在他射出来之前，迦尔纳突然抽出了手指，带出淫秽的黏稠水声。他用那似乎总在沉思的双眸凝视着大口喘着气，试图让呼吸平稳下来的阿周那。那平静的外表下有着热烈的激情，而这是阿周那努力想要无视的。（这样的激情让他恐慌）

迦尔纳直起身子，阿周那便知道他想要做什么。但他按住迦尔纳的肩膀，阻止他的动作。

“不，这一次从背后干我。” 阿周那说道，第一次在性事中提出要求。他好像突然之间无法直视迦尔纳的双眼。迦尔纳僵了片刻，轻柔地托起阿周那的脸庞，迫使他与自己双目对视。阿周那想挪开脸却无法做到。

“如你所愿。”迦尔纳只是这么简短地回答他，然后握住了阿周那的髋部，把他翻了个身。这快速而粗暴的动作令阿周那一阵颤抖。因为恐惧，也或许是因为渴望……不，他不愿这样想。他也没有时间细思这件事，因为迦尔纳的粗壮性器已经深深撞进他体内，令他尖叫起来。这声音……如此奇怪……羞耻，假如他还剩什么思考能力的话一定会为此感到羞耻……

“阿周那。”迦尔纳平淡的嗓音有些奇怪地抬高了。阿周那知道这意味着什么：这不是正常人在这种情况下的嗓音，但是是迦尔纳会有的嗓音——这表示他已经情难自拔了。他调整了一下位置，拔出性器，然后撞回去。阿周那因这撞击哽住了，意识到这个角度似乎……更爽。迦尔纳的性器处在完美的方向，毫无压力地找到他的敏感点。

“啊……”阿周那低下头，盯着眼前的枕头，任由身后的兄长找到合适的节奏，掌控他的身体，给予他珍贵的魔力。“迦尔纳，嗯……”阿周那可以感觉到自己的身体在不自主作出反应，像兽类一般热情地迎合着迦尔纳的撞击。这很爽，太爽了，他的性器几乎胀痛起来，沉重地垂坠在大腿间。

几乎就是在他想到这件事之时，迦尔纳的手便握住了他的性器。灵活的手指上下抚摸着，让阿周那的声音突兀地拔高，爆出几句粗口。迦尔纳因这效果笑起来，低沉的笑声中夹杂着粗喘。阿周那又想爆粗口了，但迦尔纳不知对他的身体做了什么，让他几乎喘不过气来。他眼冒金星地意识到他可能又在尖叫了。（迦尔纳告诉过他，他在床上很能叫），但他听不清自己的声音。他能做的只有感受迦尔纳的冲撞和抚摸，手指紧紧地攥着床单。

“啊……哈啊……嗯……”阿周那模糊地听到自己的呻吟声，意识到他快要射了。但就在他即将射出来的时候，迦尔纳白皙的手指圈住了他的性器根部。“迦尔纳……！”阿周那恼怒地扭头看向背后的人，但没等他说出什么抱怨来，迦尔纳就突然抽出性器，趁阿周那失措惊喘之时，快速地把他翻了个身，抱到自己腿上。

“我很抱歉，弟弟，但我想看着你射。”迦尔纳这么说道。阿周那几乎想骂人了。然而当迦尔纳白皙的手臂抱起他的双腿，让他准确地落回自己的性器上时，他心里乱七八糟的念头都消失了。阿周那颤抖着，他的兄弟狠狠地干他，插进他的身体。

他本已接近高潮边缘，因而不久就达到了顶峰。被欢愉的浪潮所冲击着，他紧紧地扣住迦尔纳的双肩。阿周那恍惚地意识到迦尔纳大概正在看着他，为他情迷意乱的表情所取悦，但这像是很遥远的事……当下重要的只有这被填满的快感，在他体内撞击着的粗大器官，和迦尔纳在快速撸动他的老二的手。他已经快要……他射出来，溅了迦尔纳一身。他听不见自己的声音，但他知道他正在尖叫（迦尔纳的御主抱怨过他有多吵）他终于回过神来，在高潮的余韵中喘息着对上哥哥的视线。那是多么美丽的双眼啊，如此坚定、强烈，像是猛禽在扑击猎物前的凝视。即使在迦尔纳狠狠地向上撞击，魔力潺潺流入他体内（另一件迦尔纳的御主心有不满的事）的时候，那注视也不曾动摇。直到他们停下来，精疲力竭地喘息着，身躯还因性事而轻颤着，迦尔纳才移开视线。

“那真是棒极了。” 迦尔纳喃喃说着，双眼朦胧。

“不，恶心透顶。”阿周那似乎已经回到现实， 不假思索地抢过话头。迦尔纳几不可闻的轻笑声沿着胸膛的震动传递到他的身体。

“你总是有特殊的表达感激的方式，我的弟弟。”迦尔纳这么说着，阿周那已经从他身上爬起来。他没有挽留，因而阿周那毫无阻碍地钻进了毯子里，把自己裹好。

“哼。不管你做什么我都不会感激的。” 他尖刻地说道，清楚地意识到这话听起来有多忘恩负义。迦尔纳本不必这么做，事实上，如果他聪明的话就不该如此。但是，因为这样的事向迦尔纳道谢，这也是他无法承受的。（尤其是当他也乐在其中时。）而他的哥哥只是对他微笑起来。

“你说得对，我的确不敢当你的感激之情。”  
……哈？？  
“但我的御主却是应得的。记得向他道谢，如果有可能的话，帮他也做一次脚底按摩。”  
……你还是做梦比较快！

【跳过一段对话，主要在写双方的御主，不确定作者写这段的时候设定了什么背景。】

“好。”迦尔纳说道，轻柔地拨弄着阿周那的黑发。阿周那咕哝一声，拍开他作乱的手，拒绝承认这个姿势有多别扭。他努力让自己与迦尔纳亲近起来，这感觉错误得可怕。但这一次，阿周那知道他的命运将在别处。


End file.
